Is This Our Chance?
by MY TIME TO SHINE
Summary: Patrick gets pricked by an needle covered in blood infected by aids. Robin tries to be strong for him, while she's dealing with her memories of stone. ROMACNE, ROMANCE, ROMANCE!
1. If's

"_I'm sorry, so sorry, Robin."_

"_What, Stone? What are you talking about?"_

"_I…I have aids."_

Robin Scorpio was looking at Patrick, but the only thing she could really see was Stone, lying there on the bed, slowly dying. She turned away, and continued to listen to what Allen was saying.

"You'll have to stay on the drugs, it's standard procedure. We'll take a sample of your blood, and check it for HIV…." Allen hesitated then said with distinct sadness. "You have a chance Patrick. A very good chance." With that he had Elizabeth take a sample of Patrick's blood, and Allen left hesitantly, as if he wanted to say more, but there was nothing left to say. Elizabeth lingered.

"I… I hope that you aren't HIV positive. You saved that woman's life, and yours should be saved also." Patrick nodded, gave her an understanding look, then she walked out.

Robin was still turned away, tears threatening, wanting to just run out of the room, but couldn't.

"Well, this is more excitement then I usually have." He said in a sarcastic voice. Robin wanted to yell at him, scream at him, tell him it wasn't a goddamn joke. But her voice, along with her body was paralyzed.

When she didn't say anything Patrick got up, started towards the door, then stopped and looked back at her. "No more sleeping around. That's what you wanted, must be happy to know that I can't anymore." With that he left.

Robin desperately wanted to comfort him because she knew what he was going through, but how could she comfort him, if she couldn't comfort herself? What if he had it? What if he died just like Stone?

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Stone and Patrick were totally different. Patrick was cocky, self-absorbed and had a passion for living. Stone was the complete opposite. Robin just COULDN'T imagine Patrick dying from something so unstoppable.

He was the infamous Dr. Drake, ladies man, man's man, man's lady, and every other way you could say it. Robin didn't know if she could possible go on if he was diagnosed with HIV/Aids.


	2. Closed Up

Robin wandered restlessy through the halls, passing April's room almost ten times, before she finally went it. The Aid's patient was fast asleep. She looked at the woman lying on the bed, and wondered if that would be her someday, or Patrick.

But just as she thought of it, she shook the disturbing thought away.

"How's she doing?" Asked a male voice from behind her. Robin jumped, and turned around quickly.

"Jeez, you scared me! As to you're other question, all you have to do is look at her and you'll know." Patrick looked over her head at April, and when he looked back at her, Robin saw the confidence in his eyes,

"She'll make it."

"Ya." Robin said faintly, looking back at Patrick.

_"I love you, Robin." Tears leaked from his eyes, "I love you so much." Robin closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, she'd see the healthy, vibrant boy she's known before the Aids._

_"I love you too, Stone. I always will." Stone's eyes closed slowly, as if he didn't want to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him stay awake. Before he fell into deep slumber she heard him murmur, _

_"I… I don't wanna die…"_

"Robin? Robin!" Robin shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and looked straight into Patrick's worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was just thinking." She doubted her believed her, but it really didn't matter.

"About what? It looked like you took a trip to Florida." His attempt at humor made her smile.

"Well, no, not Florida." More like the horror at Port Charles. "How are you dealing with…" Patrick's eyes, and expression immediately went flat. Of course.

"How I'm dealing with….I'm dealing fine. You don't have to check up on me, you know. I'm a doctor, I know the odds, facts, everything. You're not my nurse." With that blow to her anger, and pride he walked away.

Drake always talked to her about not letting anyone get close to her, but whenever they talk about anything remotely personal, he closed up so tightly there was _almost, almost _no room for discussion.

But Robin didn't care what he said, she would make him eventually confide in her. But in the mean time, she had to stop thinking about Stone!


End file.
